1. Field
The present invention relates to electronic communication, and more specifically systems and methods of communicating via e-mail.
2. Background
Today e-mail is a widely accepted a form of communication in most businesses and households. The vast majority of people who own computers or have Internet access use e-mail to communicate on a regular basis. E-mails can be the primary source of communication for businesses. Quite often a person who receives an email will be one of many listed on the e-mail's distribution list. If the person wants to reply to the email's group of recipients, or only some of the other recipients but not all of them, it can take considerable effort to cut and paste all the recipient's email addresses into the proper place designated on the email. It sometimes occurs that the person wants to reply to one or more of the recipients, but in a different manner than they originally received the email. For example, the person wants to reply to one or more of the recipients with a carbon copy (CC) of the email or a blind carbon copy (BCC), even though these people had previously been primary recipients (Reply To) of the original email. This can be very time consuming for people who receive and reply to dozens of group e-mails per day to make such changes in their reply emails.
What is needed is an e-mail application that ensures the sender of an e-mail is included in any subsequent replies to the e-mail forwarded e-mails based on the sender's original e-mail.